


Shadows in the Night

by StarlightFilly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightFilly/pseuds/StarlightFilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromtu game night at Michaels left him with more than he bargained for when he was awoken in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fic in a while and the first for this fandom, please let me know what you think. I may continue it if people think it’s any good but I’m not sure.

TITLE: Shadows in the Night  
AUTHOR: StarlightFilly  
WORD COUNT: 1,157  
FANDOM: Roosterteeth/Achievement Hunter  
PAIRING: Mavin friendship

 

It had been an impromptu gaming party thrown at Michaels house that had found all of the achievement hunter guys in his apartment. They’d been playing for hours when Michael, Geoff and Gavin moved to his bedroom to watch a film whilst Ray and Ryan continued their Halo matches, watched by Jack. One by one they popped their heads through the bedroom doorway to say goodbye as they left to go home until Geoff turned to say to Gavin he was heading home too if he wanted to come with and noticed the two lads next to him were fast asleep. He extracted himself slowly, trying not to disturb them, and turned off the TV before making his way to the living area and collecting his shoes and coat. He made his way back to the bedroom to see if Gavin had awoken and peeked through the doorway at the two lads curled against each other. Geoff smirked as he slowly closed the door again. He had to admit, seeing them both like that was kinda cute.

******************

Michael startled awake when he felt something stab into the side of his shin and he realised that the English lad was curled up next to him, facing away towards the door. He breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing it was only Gavin, before he heard them. The short, stifled whimpers that seemed to echo in the quietness of the room. He frowned over at the TV, unable to remember turning the thing off before realising that Geoff must have done so when he left. When did I fall asleep and why didn’t Geoff wake us up? He determined to ask the older man in the morning before turning back to the English lad in his bed.

“Gav, hey, Gavino,” Michael murmured as he rolled over and placed his hand on the younger lads shoulder, giving it a soft shake. “Hey, wake up it’s just a dream.”

The whimpers stopped and Michael smiled, expecting his boi to turn around to him having woken up. What he didn’t expect was the complete silence, save for his own breathing. Wait? His own breathing?

“Gav?” Michael cautiously moved his hand to his friends face, placing it just in front of his nose to feel for the soft puffs of air. Except, there wasn’t any.

**********************************

It was dark, it was always dark. Gavin sighed softly as he found himself in the same dark forest once again. It was a place from his childhood, hidden in faraway memories, and he knew what was going to happen. He’d had this dream throughout his younger years but it had stopped once he started working with slow-motion filming, once he was doing something he loved, and he’d yet to work out why it had come back to haunt him over the last few weeks.

He didn’t bother walking around the forest because he knew he would always end up back here, in this small clearing. He looked around sadly, simply waiting for the figure to appear as expected. Every time he had this dream a shadowed figure would step from the small clump of trees to his left and stand there, just beyond the light, and simply stare at him as though waiting. He always awoke slightly shaken so he knew he should fear this spectre but, to be honest, he was so used to seeing it that it was hard to remember to be afraid.

The last time, Gavin had tried to step towards it once it appeared but his legs seemed to follow a different command, barely taking a step before becoming so weak he felt he would fall. He had tried speaking to the figure, trying to see what it wanted of him but no sound ever came from his throat, as though the forest surrounding them prevented any noise. So, all he could do was stand there and wait it out. Simply, allow the figure to stare at him until it inevitably turned and slunk back into the forest.

Something was different, very different and very wrong. The first thing he realised was that the wind was blowing from the east not the west and there was a sharp smell contained in it, the smell of roses. He breathed it in deeply before turning and seeing the bush located at the edge of his clearing, one red rose standing out starkly against the shadows. He started to step towards it when he saw the figure move from the trees and crouch down to pick that lone rose, rising slowly as it turned towards Gavin. Sucking in a breath, Gavin waited, not sure whether this dream would follow its usual pattern. He didn’t have to wait long.

The figure tilted it’s head slowly and crushed the rose between its fingers, the shredded petals falling lifeless towards the darkened grass, before it began to move forwards, edging closer and closer to Gavin. As it closed the distance, Gavin tried to discern any features that could be recognisable, but he was unable to as the figure remained shadowed, almost as though any light source nearby was sucked in and lost. Gavin tried to step back, tried to move away from the slowly encroaching figure, but it was as though his muscles had seized and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t even twitch a finger. Carefully, and just as slowly as it had crushed the rose, the figure began to raise its hand towards Gavin, only stopping as it was close enough to reach out and wrap its long fingers around his neck.

Now, he was panicking. As the figure began to close off his air supply, Gavin finally managed to regain some semblance of control and began to fight against the grip, but to no avail. No matter which way he twisted and pulled he could not shake off or loosen the fingers wrapped around his throat. The clearing was getting darker, more dense, as his vision began to fail but just before the blackness could take him he heard a voice ring out, sharp as a bell in the eerie silence.

“Gavin!”

********************

Michael felt the hands grasp his arms before he saw those green eyes flutter open and he sighed in relief, a sob half hidden. 

“Michael?” Gavin croaked out softly, looking up at the Jersey man and noticing the tear tracks layering his face. “Michael, what-?”

His question was stopped as Michael threw himself down against his chest, hiccupping sobs as he grasped the Englishman tightly before throwing himself out of the bed just as quickly and stomping over to the light switch, flicking on the harsh overhead light.

“WHAT THE FUCK GAVIN? You stopped breathing, you were whimpering and then you stopped breathing? You wouldn’t wake up! You scared the goddamn shit outta me!” Michael screamed at him, barely pausing for breath and staring the English lad down.

“I’m sorry, Michael.”


End file.
